


Powerful Magic (short story collection)

by CatherineParker



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Liquor, Powerful Magic, boobs, drunk Mord'Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineParker/pseuds/CatherineParker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a short story collection for various stories that I happened to write at some point. Maybe some of you enjoy. It's mostly crack though xD</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Unreasonable

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short story collection for various stories that I happened to write at some point. Maybe some of you enjoy. It's mostly crack though xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is made of this.

*BOOM*

"Oh what was that?"

"No idea... Kahlan, you alright?"

"Yeah I..."

"POWERFUL MAGIC!"

"You don't say, Wizard.."

"I SMELL IT!"

"That's.. burned leather. MY LEATHERS!"

"Uh.."

"..somebody will die for this.."

"Cara, no need to be unreasonable.."

"Unreasonable?"

"My dress got burned too.. But I'm not mad."

"Impressive Confessor, if my boobs were showing like yours do, I'd make them suffer!"

"OH... WHAT??"

"Now, now, no need to be modest, Kahlan!"

"RICHARD, ZEDD!! TURN AROUND!! WHO DID THIS? I'LL FIND THE TRUTH BY CONFESSION!!"

"..start walking my boy... Con-Dar..."

"Confession? Now isn't that too harsh? Almost unreasonable?"

"CARA!"


	2. Purple Smoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a Time crossover (slightly)

As Cara opens her eyes, she knows it right this moment. Every fiber of her being screams at her to close her eyes again tightly and just stay on her bedroll.

But there is the thing about Mord'Sith, they're are stubborn. They just don't rely on their gut feeling, even when they should.

When the heavens are darkened and the sun fades behind a monstrous fire-breathing dragon, it's the first time Cara reevaluates her choice of the day.

Next to her, Kahlan, Richard and Zedd seem to share that notion.

The dragon flies closer, flapping its wings dangerously. Smoke pours in puffs from its nostrils, then shots down. 

Everyone expects it to attack or to land gracefully. None of them sees the belly flop coming.

A woman fights her way out of the tangled mass of wings and shouts, "Maleficent! I told you we took the wrong turn, but YOU JUST WOULDN'T LISTEN!"

And just like that the dragon and the woman that looked like an Evil Queen disappear in a purple cloud of smoke.


	3. Not yet

"Don't make me regret this!"

"Hold still Kahlan, no Mord Sith would fidget like that."

"I'm no Mord'Sith!"

"Obviously."

"Cara!"

"Kahlan? Cara? Zedd says stew is ready, so we'd .. Oh my! What are you doing?

"Mord'Sith training for Confessors, Richard!"

"Okaaay.. let her out of chains for dinner?"

"Not yet."


	4. Mord'Sith can't hold their liquor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A journalist's report on the drinking performance of the Mord'Sith.

Who would have thought? News travel faster than night-wisps on Westland's whiskey these days and rumor has it, that our favorite ladies in red can't keep it down! The famous Sisterhood of the Agiel might be the experts for all things pain and torture, but it seems their one and only weakness has finally been discovered. 

It'd be wise to remember: If you can't beat them, just drink them under the table. 

According to the reports of eyewitnesses, around dawn on the night of the great ball the new Lord Rahl, Richard Rahl, held in the gloriously decorated People's Palace, heavily armed Mord'Sith stood guard to keep the peace. Later on it was reported that the Lord Rahl had practically to order his personal guards to join in the fun. Some even told, that the Mother Confessor herself had been seen pestering a certain Cara Mason to hit the dance floor until the early hours. However, it was also reported that the Mord'Sith - ever the obedient - raided the bar (and bar-maids) soon after.

At the opening, invited guests were also able to admire the work the Mord'Sith do at every day basis deep down in the dungeons. Interested visitors could even participate in training a pet or if they dared, strip down and try it for themselves. Bruised and scratched participants could be spotted all over the place. It was reported that the pain and pleasure ladies were barely able to cope the crowd. First Mistress Denna who had been seen smiling all evening, before she also needed to carried out, said, "Their training will be slow and agonizing." After her statement girlish screams of excitement echoed through the dungeons, followed closely by whining Agiels and pained cries.

At first it seemed the liquor just loosened them up a bit, then the whole event turned in a large drinking game and as the first Mord'Sith were not quite successfully stopped from losing their leathers, things got hot and out of hand! Oh boy I wish I had been there to see this. 

The event had been called to an end soon afterward as the Mord'Sith Mason and Mother Confessor, Kahlan Amnell, couldn't be found even after an extensive search and were declared lost to the Rahldom. Several guests were found in chains hanging from the ceiling in the great hall, some even bound bare to Lord Rahl's throne. Also Mord'Sith were found dead out to the world. At the end of the party, Richard Rahl seemed rather taken with the turn of events as he tried to keep the loses at bay and kept looking for the Stone of Tears to fix it, "We can do it! I just need to find it in this mess. Must be here somewhere..." 

Resume of a night in the People's Palace: Five Mord'Sith were found without her leathers, the Mother Confessor and Mord'Sith Cara Mason are still missing, two Agiels were stolen from the dungeons along with a pair of handcuffs, 30 invited guests were injured, only 18 of them willingly. 

What a night folks! What a night!


End file.
